


Another Date

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Spooky Rumba [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Animated), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you please just give him a moment?” Barry told Bruce after their visit to Arthur’s coronation. “If you ignore him for five more minutes, Hal’s going to drop dead,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Date

**Author's Note:**

> written in the middle of a bad flu, headache, and i'm gonna pass out soon so...i'm sorry for the mistakes the ooc-ness and yeah. i'm gonna die now.
> 
> Set right after Arthur's coronation.

“Can you please just give him a moment?” Barry told Bruce after their visit to Arthur’s coronation. “If you ignore him for five more minutes, he’s going to drop dead,”

Bruce, who was still finishing their reports for the disaster that happened in Metropolis, glanced at Hal, who was at their table, head on the table, facing away from him, and his arms spread out like a bored schoolboy.

Reluctantly, Bruce said, “Fine,”

“Great!” said Barry with a smile. “Gonna go take Diana up on that beer. See you guys!” and he zoomed out of the headquarters, leaving Bruce and Hal alone.

After a few minutes of just the sound of Bruce’s typing, and their breathing, Bruce saved the document. He took a long deep breath, knowing very well that he had no idea what to say to the Lantern that would make him feel better. Hal did make a huge mistake, but even though Bruce still got the information he needed, that didn’t mean he had already forgiven Hal for wasting his time trying to get the information he needed from other sources and means.

He turned around and approached the table. “Hal,”

“Please don’t ignore me anymore,” said Hal sadly, his words sounding sort of mushed from the way he put his head on the table. He sat upright and frowned at Bruce. “I didn’t mean to ruin your car chase thingy, I swear,” he added quickly. “I just...when Barry said we--”

“Hal,” said Bruce.

He made a circling gesture with his hand, referring to every member who sat on the vacant chairs, “--had business, I was really excited because you know, you’re gonna be there and you never called because I know you’re busy with your--”

“Hal,” said Bruce again.

He made a ‘W’ with his forefingers and thumbs, “--thing, and I wanted to see you so I went to fetch you myself--”

“HAL!”

“I’m sorry!” Hal blurted out loudly.

Bruce sighed. “I know,”

Hal stared at him. “You do?”

“I do,” Bruce nodded. “But you’re still not forgiven,”

“I’m not?”

“You’re not,” Bruce went closer to him.

“Will I be if I take my Spooky crush out to dinner?” Hal asked bravely.

Bruce raised a brow in amusement. “I’ll think about it,”

Hal smiled. “Yes!” he said as if he’d already claimed victory. He flew himself and Bruce up through the window on the ceiling, and willed a jet construct to form around them.

“We’re going to need to change,” said Bruce as he pushed the cowl back to reveal his face..

“Please say you’ll be naked in my room,”

“Not thinking about forgiving you anymore,”

“Aaww, come on!”


End file.
